Iris West
HISTORY Jade Russel (1989 - 2005) Iris Ann West (originally: Jane Astrid Russel) was born on March 13th, 1989 to her loving parents; Gavin William Russel & Willow Jade-Russel. Her father was a cop in their home city: Gateway, partnered with family-friend Joseph Arnold 'Joe' West. In 1993 Daniel Russel was born, however, her mother fell deathly-ill and was put on life-support. Gavin fell into a deep depression when the plug was pulled in 1998, for awhile he did all he could to support his children until 2000 he succumbed to reliance on alcohol and dirty money. Months later he began beating Daniel blaming him for her death, Iris usually got hit in the crossfire. 2005 Daniel shoved his father down the stairs after fighting back the abuse, he ran away soon after not returning, leaving Iris to care for herself and their paraplegic father. Jade Russel (2005 - 2008) Limited to a wheel-chair, Iris restricted her father from his beverages and worked a part-time job at the cafe, trying her best to rehabilitate her father. Iris one day found her father sneaking a 'gifted' beer and snatched it from his hands apparently from an old colleague, Iris turned to get rid of the intoxicating drink when Gavin grabbed her hair and pulled her backward, unfortunately, Iris hit her head hard on the glass-table in the lounge, unconscious, her father was shocked at his actions and turned himself in, Joe arrested him with disappointment in his old partner. Iris woke 12 months later with no memory and Joe feeling responsible adopted Iris as his own, even legally changing her name from 'Jane Astrid Russel' to 'Iris Ann West' quitting his job to escape the memories of Gateway City and taking refugee in Central City, close to the rest of the family and neighbor-city to Keystone. Iris West (2008 - 2010) Having to relearn most things, Iris always felt like apart of her was missing which urged her habit of finding the truth, she started with High-School writing Newsletters and gathering information to black-mail her bullies. She dated many boys, but none of them seemed to catch her drift or were as interesting or as understanding as she'd like them to be. Graduating and heading to Columbia University she was accepted as a Daily Planet Intern in 2008, Iris months after left to travel the world with the help of Joe loaning her cash, After her exclusive photos of the Markovian riots, she found it easy to get assignments as a freelancer. Iris soon decided to quiet down a bit in a place of action, so against Joe's wishes, Iris moved to Gotham City, where she applied for a job at Gotham Gazette and became an intern-reporter. After many unsuccessful relationships, she meets police scientist Barry Allen while reporting a suspected murder that he was investigating. Iris was charmed by Barry's honesty and stability, as Barry was about to depart for Central City, Iris & Barry kissed. She eventually moved to Central City and was hired as a reporter for Picture News, running into Barry a few times along the way when at crime-scenes, Iris asked Barry out on a date; however, their first date ended abruptly when Barry, seeing her with papers on Daniel's case, suspected her of only asking him out so he could help her. Iris continued flirting with Barry though, even years after their failure of a first date. Barry feeling hurt and used was offered a 'redemption' date by Iris, he took it and she kept to her promise, no conversation about work, only the two of them, no interruptions. Iris even gifted Barry a red bow-tie to replace his blue one, saying he suited the color better. One date after another, all successful through and through, until Barry took her to the Central City Amusement Park and while on the Ferris Wheel proposed to Iris who gladly said yes. Iris West (2010 - 2013) 2013 news of the particle accelerator built by S.T.A.R. Labs grand-opening would turn on revolutionizing means of power and medicine, Iris was abolished when she wasn't the one to cover it, Barry was like a puppy-dog all over it. December 11th the particle accelerator malfunctions leaving Barry in a coma after being struck by lightning, she stayed by his side and refused to allow the plug to be pulled, until Harrison Wells approached her allowing them to take him to S.T.A.R Labs to save his life not knowing if she could trust them or if she made the right choice.